Alex Ze Pirate: All There?
by Magicia
Summary: Is he or isn't he? The world may never know.


"Hey Sam?"

"Huh?" The cabin boy turned away from the island retreating in the distance. "Oh, hi Atea!" He frowned. "What's up?"

"Well, I was just wondering about Talus is all." As she said it, they both glanced over towards the bow, where the diminutive cat-like creature in question appeared to be having an argument with a pineapple and losing. Alex seemed to be making a valiant effort to ignore the entire thing, though her twitching eyebrow gave her away. "Has he always been . . . " She trailed off, at a loss for a descriptor.

Sam just nodded. "Pretty much." He blinked. "Er . . . why?"

Atea watched as Talus stormed off, looking angry, while the fruit sat on the deck looking smug, or as smug as an inanimate object could. "Well, it's just that Peggy says you guys met him just after you joined them. I was wondering if you had any idea why he's so . . . different."

Sam started checking the cannons. As he did so he said, "I think it was probably from the years he spent by himself."

"By himself?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. When we ran into him, he'd been "marooned" on an island by someone's crew." He held out a hand. "Pass me a rag please."

Atea pulled one from a bag sitting near the canons. Handing it to him, she said, "Why would they maroon him?"

Taking the rag and wiping off the barrel of one of the cannons, Sam snorted. "From what I can tell, he wasn't exactly all there before they marooned him. He was "stranded" with this ship."

Atea let out a low whistle. "With this? How bad was it damaged then?"

Sam chuckled. "To quote Talus, It was missing a nail." He started laughing at Atea's expression. Fighting to keep his balance as the waves grew rougher he said, "Personally, I think they just knew how Talus mind worked."

Atea quirked an eyebrow. "Is that good or bad?"

Sam shrugged. "You tell me. _Probably_ bad. All I can say is I'm pretty sure being alone on that island for so long just made things worse." He grunted as a particularly turbulent wave knocked him off his feet, and set the cannon loose from its position, causing it to roll towards him at high speed.

There was sudden flash, and the distinct sound of metal hitting metal. Sam opened his eyes to find the cannon stopped inches from his body, setting squarely against the tip of a scythe. His gaze following the handle of the implement upwards, his eyes widened as he caught sight of its wielder.

"Doom!"

The little skull headed creature grinned. Then he swung the scythe like a golfer, hitting the cannon dead on, and sending it rolling back into its former position. Then he floated lower. "Cutting it a little close weren't you?"

Sam clambered to his feet, looking embarrassed. "Yeah. Thanks."

Doom nodded. Atea blinked. "Why are you helping him? Aren't you the Grim Reaper? I thought you took lives, not helped them."

Doom laughed, a surprisingly human sound. "He's an acquaintance, and confidentially, we don't get along all that well. I don't kill anyone. I just doom them."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Which is almost as bad sometimes." He frowned. "So what am I doomed to have happen this time?"

Doom shrugged. "Nothing I've got planned. Today's my day off. I was just passing through. Thought I'd say hi. After all not many people get to be repeat customers." As Sam groaned, the spirit gave another laugh. "Cheers!" He twirled in midair, vanishing.

Atea glanced at Sam. "Peggy says you've been dealing with him for a long time. Is that true?"

Sam nodded. "Yup! Ever since I was little." He paused. "You know, he usually doesn't say what I'm doomed to have happen. He only did once."

Atea looked at him. "Really? When was that?"

Sam grinned. "He told me I was doomed to leave the orphanage with a bang." His smile widened. "Which means I probably have him to thank for running into Alex."

Atea smiled too, though it was somewhat subdued. "Any regrets about leaving your town behind?"

Sam sobered. Looking out at the waves he said, "Maybe a few." Then he turned back, grinning again. "But you know what? I think by now, they've been outweighed."

"All hands on deck and prepare for battle!"

Both of them drew their swords at the shout from Alex. The captain booted the Pinapple out of her way and jumped down onto the deck. "Sam, ready the cannons! Get em' worrying!"

"Aye Captain!" And really, no further words needed speaking.

AN: more Alex Ze Pirate fiction. You can find the a large amount of the comic on . Look for it's artist, Tom Preston. :D While the story on Talus is mostly factual here, The story of Sam and Doom is not.

Enjoy everyone!

Just click that button and send me a review. Flame if you must, but keep it constructive. Pointless flames shall heat my cauldron of ideas


End file.
